


Por você

by Kimimaru



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Mermaid Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimimaru/pseuds/Kimimaru
Summary: Peridot encontra uma criatura no mar, mas é possível mesmo ser real?





	1. Um fim de tarde não tão normal

**Author's Note:**

> Esta é minha primeira vez escrevendo, por favor deixe-me saber o que você pensa, isso me motiva a continuar e melhorar.

Era uma noite fresca, onde as brisas do mar sopravam o cheiro conhecido e costumeiro de qualquer cidade litorânea. Final de outono, as temperaturas tenderiam a cair a partir dali, porém ainda estava agradável.  
Peridot chegou em casa, entrando pela sala escura, iluminada apenas por uma fileta de luz da rua que entrava pela janela.  
Peridot se dirige ao banheiro, parando em frente ao espelho.  
\- Achei que conseguiria me livrar dessas olheiras – pensou frustrada, enquanto passava dois dedos pela mancha abaixo dos olhos. Peridot nunca teve uma autoestima muito boa, acostumada com os insultos por usar óculos e ser pequena, não enxergava a própria imagem como bonita, fora do padrão tão presente na maioria das mulheres ao seu redor.

Seu cabelo loiro, curto fazia o caminho que queria em direções independentes a cada mecha, moldando o rosto de pele alva demais para alguém que mora numa cidade de praia, Peridot mantinha pequenas sardas em boa parte próximo ao nariz, ao redor dos olhos e na testa, também descendo pelas suas costas e ombros. Olhos de um tom que ia do ciano ao verde escuro em algumas áreas, emoldurados por uma camada grossa de cílios loiros escuros. Lábios finos escondiam um sorriso levemente felino.  
Ela abaixou os óculos até a bancada da pia, despindo-se preguiçosamente para entrar no banho. O banheiro não era muito grande, mas acomodava uma banheira com um chuveiro acima, um dos principais motivos que a fizeram escolher esse apartamento.  
A água morna descendo de maneira calmante pelo seu pequeno corpo, cheio de sardas. Essa era a sua sensação preferida do dia.  
Um barulho realmente alto interrompe sua calmaria; um ronco desavergonhado vindo de seu estômago nu. Ela olha o perturbador, lembrando que tem apenas alguma porcaria instantânea pra comer. Argh.  
A loira termina o banho, dirigindo-se até suas roupas, escolhendo um par de bermudas cinzas e uma camiseta preta confortável.  
\- “não vou fazer compras ainda, isso vai ter que servir”  
Peridot se serve do macarrão instantâneo incrementado com alguns tomates cereja, numa tentativa falha de fazer parecer mais atrativo. - “Eu devia pedir uma pizza” - diz pra si mesma enquanto come a gororoba.  
Após o “jantar” Peridot se senta na varanda do apartamento observando as estrelas e o mar cobrindo o horizonte. Tudo está quieto, há apenas o som das brisas balançando as cortinas atrás dela e o chiado do mar.  
A vista a convence que é uma boa noite para caminhar. Ela desce o prédio e sai em direção à costa. O caminho é curto e logo está na praia. Peridot para por um momento, decidindo se vale a pena se preocupar com o trabalho pendente que deixou em casa. Ela conclui que não.  
A praia está quase vazia, com exceção de algumas pessoas caminhando na calçada à beira da areia; duas mulheres e um cão grande, um homem sozinho e um casal de idosos.  
Após alguns minutos, ela está caminhando próximo de onde as ondas quebram.  
“O horizonte do mar à noite é realmente muito bonito” – esse pensamento inunda sua mente, dada a visão da água trepidando levemente sob o luar.  
A brisa fria lhe corta o rosto em alguns momentos, Peridot puxa da cintura o moletom que pegou antes de sair.  
As duas mulheres com o cão agora estão voltando pelo mesmo caminho. O enorme animal começa a latir instigado com algo aparentemente em sua direção. Curiosa com o comportamento, Peridot segue o olhar do cão e percebe que ele fixa algo no mar. Mas é algo que aparentemente a loira não vê.  
O animal bufa quando a mulher chama sua atenção e segue andando. Peridot olha entre o cão e o local onde ele parece olhar repetidas vezes, até que resolve fixar o olhar a fim de ver o que poderia ser.  
Demora alguns segundos, mas ela vê algo na água. Um relance brilhante, num vulto que emergiu apenas um pouco na superfície da água, antes de desaparecer rapidamente. Um arrepio percorreu sua coluna. Eram... eram olhos. Olhos que refletem a luz, como os de gato.  
Peridot está congelada no lugar.  
Com olhos vidrados e boca entreaberta ela fita o local que a figura apareceu. Sua mente repassando a visão repetidas vezes tentando lembrar algum animal que justifique o que acabou de ver. Nada poderia ter parado e olhado em sua direção daquela maneira.  
Lembranças traumáticas começam a voltar a ela.


	2. Crianças podem ser cruéis

*Flasback*  
Peridot era uma criança relativamente isolada. Sempre foi adiantada com relação aos demais na escola e isso acabava sempre fazendo com que as outras crianças se afastassem dela.  
Certo dia na escola uma garota se aproximara dela durante o lanche, Aquamarine, com um grande sorriso. “Ei, eu e meus amigos vamos à praia hoje a tarde. Você quer ir com a gente?” Peridot sorriu, feliz que finalmente estaria sendo inclusa em algo. Já que normalmente as crianças não a deixavam brincar junto, muitas vezes insultando-a dos mais variados nomes.

Depois de deixar seus livros em casa, Peridot se dirigiu à praia, mas chegando lá, Aquamarine revelou o que pretendia; ela e as outras crianças cercaram Peridot, arrancando-lhe os óculos e atirando ao mar, em seguida arrastando a pequena até mais fundo. Peridot não sabia nadar. Sentindo o pavor crescer em seu peito, quando a água tocou suas costas, Peridot gritava por ajuda, mas ninguém parecia se mover a seu favor. Ela foi deixada à própria sorte, lutando desesperadamente para voltar à superfície, sem sucesso. Peridot pensou que iria morrer, culpando a si mesma por confiar naquela menina, afinal quem iria querer sua companhia? Claro que haveria um motivo para isso.  
Seus sentidos começaram a adormecer, e sem forças, ela deixou que o frio a envolvesse. Olhos nublados captaram uma última visão, de algo, talvez alguém, ainda mais fundo no mar, observando-a. Tudo ficou escuro.

Quando Peridot recuperou a consciência, estava na areia, ouvia uma sirene vinda ao longe, enquanto uma garota maior que ela lhe ajudava a virar de frente para a areia, cuspindo água do mar e cedendo sob seu próprio peso.  
Era Jasper.  
Jasper viu o que fizeram com ela, correu até o mar e nadou o mais rápido que podia até a loira, conseguindo puxa-la. A pequena já havia afundado inconsciente.  
Voltando à terra firme, gritando por ajuda, Jasper conseguiu que ela voltasse a respirar, forçando a entrada do ar por seus pulmões e pressionando o coração.  
A cabeça de Peridot doía, sua garganta e narinas pareciam pegar fogo, seu corpo inteiro tremia. O barulho incômodo das sirenes ficou mais e mais alto, até que eles estavam levando-a para o hospital. Tudo estava confuso e turbulento. Luzes, pessoas e sons altos invadiam descaradamente sua mente tornando a confusão aterrorizante.  
Depois de dois dias de observação, constatando que Peridot estava bem, os médicos liberaram a volta pra casa.  
Depois desse episódio, Peridot não queria retornar à escola, mas foi forçada por sua mãe. Chegando lá, a primeira coisa que viu foi Aquamarine, que não demonstrava nenhum tipo de arrependimento.  
Aquamarine ameaçou vir ao seu encontro, mas parou abruptamente quando Jasper apareceu por trás da pequena loira, recuando com um olhar de raiva para Peridot.  
Peridot pulou ao contato da mão de Jasper em seu ombro “Ei, você está bem?”Jasper perguntou pra loira levemente encolhida.  
“Sim, eu...ah... Sim.” Peridot gaguejou tentando esclarecer a mente, sobre o que estava acontecendo. “Jasper...- Peridot se vira para ela, se sentido ainda menor- Obrigada... provavelmente eu não estaria viva, se não fosse por você”- Jasper olhou para ela com um leve sorriso “Não se preocupe.” e saiu sem dizer mais nada.  
Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, após algumas aulas, novamente Peridot encontrou Aquamarine e duas outras garotas no corredor. Peridot tentou dar meia volta ao vê-las, mas já era tarde. Aquamarine e as duas vieram em sua direção.  
“Pensei que tivéssemos deixado claro lá na praia. Não quero sua bunda nerd aqui”. Peridot se preparou para o que viria a seguir, mas... nunca veio. Abrindo os olhos, ela viu Jasper puxando Aquamarine para longe “O que vc pensa que está fazendo sua merdinha?” Jasper esbravejou contra Aquamarine. As outras duas já havia deixado a cena correndo. “Ah, agora ela tem um cão de guarda?” zombou Aquamarine, visivelmente tentando esconder o nervosismo.  
Peridot pôde ver ódio nos olhos amarelos de Jasper, um sorriso assustador surgiu em seus lábios, enquanto ela avançava sobre Aquamarine prendendo-a contra os armários.  
“Se você chegar perto dela novamente...” Peridot viu Aquamarine se encolher quando Jasper deu um soco no armário atrás de Aquamarine, chegando a amassá-lo. Aquamarine com olhos arregalados se esquivou e saiu correndo em direção à saída da escola.  
**

Com uma sensação estranha no corpo, Peridot se apressou em deixar a praia.  
A loira voltou ao seu apartamento, sem que a imagem lhe deixasse a cabeça nem por um segundo.  
Peridot sentou na cama por um instante tentando acalmar a respiração enquanto permanecia de olhos fechados.  
Uma vez que seu coração concebeu uma diminuição na velocidade, ela levantou-se e foi até a sacada do apartamento, que se virava direto para o mar.  
Peridot permaneceu observando a imensidão escura, apenas com o brilho da lua, que estava particularmente forte hoje.


End file.
